


Day Six 'I Like Someone Else'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Internal crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette has a problem and blushes a lotNow edited!





	Day Six 'I Like Someone Else'

Marinette was slowly recognizIng a shift in her day-to-day behavior. It was subtle, but there.

Seeing Adrien used to remove all her sense of basic motor skills, stuttering and tripping over her sentences, face flushing into tomato status. Now, she would hold full conversations with absolutely no effort. A month ago this would have been an amazing accomplishment, but now it really wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure he was fun to be around, but it was less in a romantic sense. 

She had also noticed a change with another green eyed, blond haired boy. She could still talk to him, but she stumbled much more frequently than she used to. 

And the blushing.

Chat was flirt, that was very clear, and as a hetrosexual teenage girl, she has always blushed a little. But now, the smallest things will set her off!

Their hands touch, she blushes, he smiles at her, she blushes. At this point, if he is in a four foot vicinity, she is blushing. The boy in question was finding great amusement with the new development, “I just want to squish your cute little face!”

After many nights of staring at walls, screaming into pillows, and comparing modeling photos of Adrien to Ladyblog photos of Chat, she finally understood what had happened.

After Chat at left that night with his call of, “Au revoir my lovely princess!” She waved through the window then turned to her room. The warmth in her stomach, the happiness and thrill of just being around him, the longing of his presence. 

Oh no.

“I like someone else!”


End file.
